


Where to Begin?

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Sex Toys, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Eren returns home to LA from a long vacation to Germany and decides to surprise his good friend Levi with his return.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Where to Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basically just pumping out new one shots every two days. This was edited ofc but there may still be errors or loose ends lol. 
> 
> Also I tried my best with power bottom Eren this is literally my fourth time writing smut ever but I hope y’all enjoy!

Eren sighed as he exited the plane walking down the hallway out into the terminal as he made his way to the front of the airport and baggage claims. While on the way he sent Levi some quirky cryptic text message to which the other had replied for him to fuck off. He smiled down at his phone pocketing it as the thoughts of his friend littered his mind. 

He’d met him at a mutual friend Mikasa’s birthday party. He was drinking a beer outside as everyone partied within, claiming he wasn’t social though he’d entertained a conversation with Eren until the party ended then exchanged numbers and they’d been friends ever since. 

He was grumpy, short, and handsome(and fit and seemingly hung like a horse) albeit Eren would never admit the latter three out loud (lest he wanted to be interrogated by Armin and Mikasa). They both worked a corporate job at a publishing co where he worked as a writer and Levi an editor for the company. Levi had hooked him up with it when he’d mentioned he was looking for a job as a writer. His English degree came in handy as he was hired by Hange as soon as the interview ended starting the next week and stationed on Levi’s team of editors. 

For some reason Eren felt butterflies in his stomach over the thought of returning to Levi, perhaps it was his secret attraction to the man but he knew that would never go anywhere as Levi was straight and most likely in love with their coworker Petra. He felt envy for the woman who got to spend most of her life around Levi as one of his best friends, always catching his attention when he walked in the room and engaging in conversation with him while he was supposed to be talking to Eren!

He shook his head at the thought walking up to the baggage reclaim station and waiting for the machine to start up. His bag was the first one to come out and he quickly grabbed it before making his way to the sliding doors in the exit of the airport. He exited making his way across the street to where the Lyft and Uber parking station was set up quickly ordering one before standing in line to find his Lyft. 

His Lyft pulled up opening their trunk, and he waved his thanks before placing his bags in the trunk and climbing inside the Lyft shutting the door behind him. They confirmed the address and rode the car in silence, reggae music playing in the background as they made their way to Levi’s house. 

He finally arrived to Levi’s house thanking the Lyft driver as he got out grabbed his bags, opened his trunk, and set them inside before locking his car and walking over to Levi’s front door. He opened it with the spare key he’d kept under the mat, careful to be quiet as he did figuring Levi would be asleep already as it was around 12am. He cautiously made his way upstairs as means to play a prank on him, stopping when he heard sound coming from Levi’s room. 

He paused before shaking his head, figuring Levi would be happy to see him, and making his way to his room before stopping in his tracks as he heard light panting and moaning. He scratched his head as he blushed, figuring Levi was having sex with someone and feeling embarrassed about intruding on the vulnerable act though curious to see what was happening. 

He lightly opened the door seeing Levi on the bed illuminated by the light coming from his tv eyes closed biting his lip as a litter of curses and moans exited his lips. He didn’t see anyone else on the bed or hear anyone else moaning but saw Levi’s right arm moving up and down at a rapid pace. 

Great, so he’d walked in on his friend masturbating and now he probably couldn’t face him for a week. But for some reason he couldn’t tear his eyes away, blood rushing south as Levi let out another low moan. He opened the door further and saw a flesh light in his hands and blushed further. On the bright side it did seem like Levi was as hung as his slacks and pants suggested. 

“Shit E-ren fuck...”

His eyes grew wide as he tried to process what he’d just heard. 

“Mm fuck Eren you want it like that baby? Want it rougher? faster? harder? shit you’re a good fuck, squeezing me just like that so fucking good...”

Eren blushed weighing out his options as arousal covered his being. On one hand he could go back downstairs to his car and just try to push this to the back of his head, but on the other he could go inside and finish Levi off himself which seemed much more appealing for his aching erection.

“Fuck it...” he muttered as he opened the door all the way, startling Levi who stared up at him in shock quickly covering himself with the comforter blushing in embarrassment at being caught. 

“Eren what are you doing here I thought you weren’t getting back till tomorrow brat?” He frowned staring baffled as Eren crawled on top of him, shaking his head as he pulled the covers off him and smiled down at him as he pulled the flesh light off Levi’s dick before slamming it back down,” O-Oh fuck what are you...doing-shit...”

“You wanna fuck me right? So pretend this is me, I’ll help finish you off baby just listen to the sound of my voice as you fuck me,” Eren bit his lip moving the flesh light up and down as he moaned for Levi,” Mm yeah...fuck Levi just like that, fucking me so good uhn—“

“Eren I—fuck...” Levi moaned eyes shutting closed as Eren jacked him off with the flashlight as he crawled next to him to kiss at his neck,”s-shit that’s good brat...”

“Mm fuck I love the feeling of your big fat fucking cock in me fucking me so good so rough, yessss Levi just like that, just like that fuck,” He whimpered straight into Levi’s ears smirking as Levi only groaned at the pressure over his dick paired with Eren’s dirty talk. 

“Mm shit I’m n-ot gonna last long brat fuck—“ 

“Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum right in my fucking cunt with your big fucking cock? Go ahead baby cum inside, fuck—cum inside me Levi...” 

He panted into Levi’s ears whimpering as he licked around the shell of it as Levi let out a low moan thrusting into the flesh light once, twice, before collapsing onto the bed as Eren pulled the fleshlight off his dick. 

He stripped, putting on a show for the post-coital Levi as he pulled his boxers down, and grabbed a magnum from out of Levi’s nightstand before climbing on top of Levi with a smirk,” Want the real thing hun?”

Levi nodded slowly staring up at him in shock and he giggled jacking him off again as Levi whimpered from the pleasure on his overstimulated cock before placing the condom on over him,” Gonna ride you so fucking nice and good you’ll be begging me to do it over and over and over again...”

“Shit that fucking mouth of yours is something brat,” He muttered staring in amazement as Eren positioned himself over Levi. He sat on the tip before lowering himself onto it moaning at the pressure. He waited for a while letting himself adjust to Levi’s size before pulling himself back up and slamming back onto it. He grinned at Levi—biting his lip as he placed his hands on his chest while Levi placed his on his hips building up a pace as he rode him with intensity. 

“F-Fuck Levi, so good. Love this big fat cock inside me,” He moaned.

“Shit Eren...”

Eren bounced on top of him making eye contact as he leaned down over his mouth,” Tell me how fucking good it feels Levi.”

“Feels fucking amazing brat you’re so tight and hot...”

“Mm how long have you waited to be inside me Levi? How long have you wanted to fuck me senseless—make me cum all over myself and the bedding,” He breathlessly moaned Levi entranced at the sight of Eren on top of him feeling like this was a dream.

“S-Since...” he could barely speak as Eren picked up the pace leaning over to choke him as he rode him, moaning at the light pressure around his throat,” Since, fuck Eren, I first met you...”

“Wanted to bend me right over that balcony railing for everyone at the party to see,” He giggled letting out a loud moan as he hit his prostate head on shifting so that Levi’s dick hit it every other thrust,” Wanted to fuck me with that large cock of yours and have me moaning your name so everyone at the party could know I was yours...”

“Fuck...yes, all mine,” He growled grabbing Eren’s hand and sitting up. He grasped Eren’s hips and bucked up into him causing the other to whimper.

“F-Fuck yeah just like that, keep fucking me like that,” He felt himself growing near his release wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist and flipping them over.

“Fuck me till I cum Levi,” He instructed resting his hands on the others shoulders as stared up at Levi expectantly.

“With pleasure,” Levi smirked resting Eren’s legs on his shoulders before plowing into the ethereal being beneath him who moaned wantonly at the rough fucking Levi provided for him. 

“Sh-shit I’m cumming Levi...oh fuck me, fuck me—fuck...” He came with a low moan covering both himself and Levi in his cum whimpering as Levi continued to drill into him. 

“F-Fuck I’m cumming too,” He pulled out releasing his hold on Eren before pulling off the condom to jack off over Eren,” Sh-shit...”

“That’s right baby cum for me...cum for me...yes,” He bit his lip with a smile while nodding at Levi who was about on the brink of an orgasm,” Cum all over me Levi...”

Levi came with a groan over his stomach before collapsing beside him, as Eren smiled down at the mess on his stomach very content with the events that had taken place. 

“Shit brat I know you’re good at writing erotica but I didn’t think you were just as good in real life,” He panted as Eren got up to bring him a towel. 

“Where do you think I got the inspo from?” He teased limping out to the linen closet in the hallway to grab a towel wiping himself down before going back to Levi’s room to begin wiping him down.

“Fuck when you came in and grabbed the flashlight and started jerking me off...” He groaned trailing off as he tried not to get aroused from the memory, too spent from the two orgasms he’d just gone through. 

“Mm yeah I’ve been told by my hookups that I’m practically a sex god but you—you are a sex demon baby...” he smiled as he sat back in the bed next to Levi grabbing his phone. 

“Speaking of which, what is...this?” Levi motioned between him and Eren as Eren stared at him confused.

“Hm, what do you want it to be?” He cocked his head to the side staring at Levi who was more nervous than normal. He smirked as Levi averted his gaze,” Uh oh someone’s got a little crushy poo on Erebear!” 

“First of all, don’t call yourself that. Second, we’re fucking adults brat I don’t crush anymore. I will admit I do have feelings for you and I have since I met you.”

He sighed before continuing,” I wanna build with you brat, I want you to be mine so I can take you on dates and show you off at company parties—nah fuck that I don’t go to those but I wanna cuddle you and make love to you all day long...”

Eren laughed before smiling sincerely up at the man who’d just stared him in the eye with a serious expression. The butterflies in his stomach intensified as did his heart rate as his attraction to Levi start shifting into much more.

“Awwww Levi, I want that and much more with you too,” He smiled leaning over to kiss the man on the lips as he blushed at the heartfelt words,” I’ve been attracted to you too but I thought you liked Petra, I was always so jealous of her...”

“Fuck no brat I’m gay and she’s dating Olou.”

“Mm good too many times I wanted you to fuck me over your desk at the office just to spite her.” 

“You got a dirty fucking mouth brat.”

“Hmm you gonna fuck this dirty mouth of mine Levi or you gonna let me get away with talking smack to you.”

“I’m gonna smack you in the head is what I’m gonna do.”

“Ha, old man gonna hit me with his cane.”

“Fucking insubordinate brat—next time I’ll tie you up eat you out make you cum over and over and over again all over my face. Then I’m gonna fuck you over every surface in my house before making love to you in the shower.” He kissed Eren on the lips before getting up and walking to the bathroom connected to his room,” Now get up, we both need a shower brat.” 

“Mm fuck Levi don’t get me aroused like that again unless you plan on fucking me in the shower.”

“Tomorrow brat, I’ll wake you up with a morning blowjob now get the fuck in the shower so we can get back to bed and cuddle.”

“Aww who would’ve known the grumpy editor I worked with was so cuddly and submissive.”

“That’s it—I’m fucking you up against the shower wall.” 

He picked Eren up held himself true to his word and made love to Eren in the shower before cleaning up and going back to bed where they cuddled up to each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
